


Behind The Lionesse's Mask:A Heir's Attraction

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arrogant Hyuuga Hinata, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Sasuke's  continued his planed to deatroy konoha  after the forth shinobi war years ago.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Behind The Lionesse's Mask:A Heir's Attraction

Punches are heared around the forest,in the middle of the elemental countries,blows being planted on a man with snow white hair as and dress with an attire of purple, bleeding around the face face after a gruesome battle and now at the mercy of a hyuuga women,a pushed curved fram,long dark blue hair that stoped at the end of her back,sporting an attire of indigo(Tanya's mortal kombat x attire),hinata smiled with each blow fed her satisfaction ,she turned to see sasuke,Karin and juugo apper with their weapons at head,juugo charged at hinata who smirked and grabed hold of suigetsu's left arm and applies a cross armbreaker.

"Easy there brute,your temper would jeopardize snowflake's arm here,dont make it harder."she said smiling but then breaks the arm anyway as suigetsu grunted in pain,karin moved but hinata rolles away and made a few handsigns and unleashes a fire ball jutsu at the ground near Karin who stoped and looked at the hyuuga serpent with anger.

Hinata sat up and grabbed suigetsu by his hair and use her weight and lifts him up by his neck and lets him go and delivers a hard spin kick straight to the top of the temple as suigetsu and tosses him towards juugo who catch him.

Hinata pulled out a nailfile and does her hands, before putting it away and smirked."your an uzumaki huh,not impressed if you asked me,all i see is another idiot fangirl for the uchiha scum over their."hinata said placing one hand on her hip and mocks Karin with a fake yawn as she flaps her other hand."naruto-kun and lady tsunade would be disgusted of your display. "Hinata said and softly giggled.

Karin popped a blood vessel and walked torwards the arrogant heiress."Please a Fangirl would dress like a total slut and fat."Karin said poking the plush stomach of hinata.

Hinata giggled and and plays with Karin shirt."Hypocrite."Hinata sanged before swiping Karin's glasses away and wears them."besides, i love my love handles and my weight."hinata said winking aand pinching her hips before moving into a modified gentle fist stance ,Karin was fummig and charges at her but hinata uses some handsigns.

"Shadow clone Jutsu."hinata said and 5 clones apper and moved around all of them pulling out their katans rhree clones were focusing in Karin while the rest go after sasuke and juugo,the real hinata.going for sasuke

Hinata activated her byakugan and suske activated his shannigan and both bloodline users meat each orher in a sword clash. While the rest of the clones were toying with juugo.

"So the true hinata i known shows herself,good,im intching for a real fight."Sauske said smirking he goes for some peircing strikes with his blade as hinata move along with his blade and moved to the side and used her power to unload a flurring of strong strikes and lands a kick to the belly of sauske ,causing to stagger back to a tree, he and hinata made a series of handsigns. 

"Fire style:Fire dragon Jutsu!"Both said in unison,unleashing fire from their mouth,the fire turned to dragons and ran torwards each other,not attacking hinata and sasuke until the dragons vansihed into smoke.

"Hn,not bad,you know my fire dragon jutsu."sauske said lifing his kitana.

"Yep,like you i have a fire and lightning affinities,kakashi sensei taught me alot about them, even the chdori."hinata said arrogantly as she flips her hair as it was still wet from her fight against the white head man.

Sasuke chuckles,shaking his head."i doubt it but im looking to see it."sasuke said with a dark grin.

Meanwhile Karin moved around using her speed,she flipped away in the air and lands on the three,one hinata clone followed like a shark smelling blood,licking her lips as she giggles.

Karin used her sensory and felt hinata's chakra and her toughts,she had a history with the uchiha,blth filled with hate,and surprisingly sexual tensions,hinata's was calm but it was like a snake,waiting to strike,she tought hinata was a shy girl from what sasuke told her but hinata's charade was discarded.

Three of hinata's clones appered with three kunais each anf all three flings them at Karin,the red head moved up but was caught by two of the kunai knives across her arm,one hinata clone appers behind Karin and applies a sleeper but karin took out a kunai and takes out the hinata clone as it poofed away.

The other hinatta appered behind Karin and delivers some hard hits to the side the back of the ribs,causing Karin to mack away and hinata delivers a hard blow with a open palm strike to Karin's core,knocking the red head back.

"Poor karin,how will you fight agaisnt a hyuuga,i may not be stronger then lady tsunade or sakura,but im a baroness of beauty."hinata's clone said flaunting herself.


End file.
